


Avenging the Fallen Master of the Yiga Clan

by Playing_Bind_Games



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 18+, Bondage, Boots - Freeform, Bound, Bruises, Captured, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Gay, Humiliation, Kidnapped Link, Kidnapping, Kinks, Link is 119 in this, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-mute Link, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Public Humiliation, Rope Bondage, Socks, Temperature Play, Tickling, Torment, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, expect a few fetishes, gagged, hurt (and eventually) comfort, most kinks link has no say in hence the many non-con tags, non con nipple play, other questionable kinks to be added, the tags will be updated when they are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_Bind_Games/pseuds/Playing_Bind_Games
Summary: The consequences of defeating Master Kohga catch up with Link as he fights an renewed Yiga Clan targeting the Champion. Will he be able to keep them at bay after an intense fight with a Lynel in the Wild?
Relationships: Link & Original Yiga Clan Character(s) (Legend of Zelda), Link/The Yiga Clan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. The Surprise Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS 18+. Please check all tags before reading. This is my first work here, and I'm hoping you enjoy. There's going to be more kinks and such, but I'm not great at writing sex outright, so I tend to avoid it. Given it doesn't require much work on my behalf, I will be adding specific tags at the beginning notes for each chapter for which tags are included specifically in the chapter. If you don't care, feel free to skip, but I will try my best to tag properly in each chapter.
> 
> Edit: Please check out this pic of the fanfic https://twitter.com/NightmareBee/status/1349012141903388674?s=20 by @ NightmareBee on Twitter, it's so good, give them a like, retweet, and a follow! I appreciate them drawing this, it was unexpected and very appreciated! I'm still working on the upcoming parts, but expect those soon and thank you all for the kudos and views!!!
> 
> Tags for chapter 1: All kinks in this case aren't consensual, so please keep that in mind: Tickling, kidnapping, bondage, gagging, non-explicit violence.

Charred grass was pushed down by the stumbling footsteps of the Champion of the Wild, Link. Specs of crimson blood mixed with the blackened blades of grass, quite a bit of it belonging to him. Splintered bits of wood and steel debris littered the battlefield, many weapons having broken in trying to down the hooven beast. Link knew he should've tried to avoid the Lynel, yet he channeled his inner courage, or likely foolhardiness, deciding to engage the monster blocking the route to Mount Lanayru. It had proved to be quite the costly debacle, depleting Link of his hard-earned resources. He only had a fragile Guardian sword, as well as the depleted Master Sword. Link limped to the nearest patch of non-incinerated land, an unexpected remnant resulting from the beast's fire breath, falling on the damp grass. 

He dug around in his Sheikah Slate for a few healing items, realizing he had only a few baked apples left to eat, as well as one single hearty meal. Any other potions, food, or fairies had been exhausted in the fight, leaving Link to contemplate where to go from here. His original plan was to climb the mountain, but in as vulnerable of a state as he was in, he couldn't risk endangering himself to chase after a shrine. He had only barely scraped by the Lynel, and he couldn't tempt any other dangerous encounters from here. He swiftly pulled the hearty meal out, preserved by the technology in the Sheikah Slate, devouring it in mere moments. He felt his vitality return, remaining seated as he took a moment to examine the battlefield.   


He had never dared to challenge a Lynel before, only ever seeing one other, on his quest to restore Divine Beast Vah Ruta. He had to steal quite a few electric shock arrows, and while he managed to pull off the heist, the Lynel had spotted him as he tried to sneak away. Link remembered how he ran for his life, with arrows raining down behind him. He had jumped off the cliff nearby to escape, but he had learned one of the powers of the Lynels. He, unfortunately, had no clue they also breathed fire, and he had received nasty singes during the fight. Link had not only depleted his supply of weapons, shields, and healing items; he also had drained the powers of the Divine Beast's fallen champions. His efforts weren't even rewarded with much other than some Lynel parts, as the weapons the beast used were beyond repair, shattered pieces of the weapon's remains scattered in the grass. Link's quest to free the Divine Beasts was nearly complete, with only the venture into Death Mountain remaining, for Link wanted to build up his strength before heading into the volcanic Eldin Region. 

Link stood from his patch of ground with the pain subsiding after the meal. While Link knew he was far too weak at the moment to climb the mountain, he did have enough strength to collect some chillshrooms before his planned walk to Kakariko Village. He did have the option to teleport, but it seemed like a waste of the Sheikah slate's power, and he had already cleared all the enemies on the route to the Lanayru Gate. He never enjoyed teleporting, it was sometimes a necessity, but if he could avoid it, he would. Link did, however, pull up the Sheikah slate to take out a new pair of clothing. During the fight with the Lynel, he had received several harsh slashes and intense burns that had now healed. While his wounds had healed, he still was wearing his damaged clothes. The Champion's garb had singed quite severely, with many nasty tears and crimson stains. Luckily, Link had learned that the clothes were cleaned and mended while in the Sheikah slate, meaning that any damages sustained to the clothing would disappear with some extra time. It was one of the most helpful features, even if it had gone unspoken due to the runic power in the slate.

He grabbed his snowquill headdress, wrapping it carefully around his hair, tucking the decorative feathers behind his ear. He wasn't sure what the Rito had done while crafting the feathery headdress, but it kept him surprisingly warm in the face of even some of the harshest blizzards. He felt a toasty tingle wash over his body, taking a few moments to savor the warmth. It wouldn't last long, as the snow would counteract some of the heat. Link typically wore layers of warming Rito gear, but he was only going to explore the base of the mountain, meaning the headdress would be enough to keep his body temperature at a safe heat. As Link knew he was safe in regards to the cold, he then donned the Climber's Gear. It was a simple blue, sleeveless tunic, with a coil of red rope over one shoulder and under the other, with a carabiner belt on the other. He rarely needed the additional gear, but it helped to have something of a back-up plan. Finally, since he was going to be running around in the snow, he changed into his snow boots, the metal spikes on the bottom authorizing him to run with ease through the snow. While he didn't seem to have protection from the cold, he was raring to explore as he departed from the fiery battlefield, stepping into the Lanayru snowfield. The warmth radiating from the headdress was enough to make Link feel chilly, but not freezing. 

There were few enemies in sight as Link walked around the field, searching for the blue chillshrooms. He wanted to explore the desert in regular clothing and needed some chillshrooms to provide that protection for his later journey into the Gerudo desert. He spent a few hours in the snowfield, leaving virtually no tree left unchecked. He found many mushrooms, more than enough to cook some warming, hearty meals that would keep him safe from the intense heat of the desert. He also had an emergency ration of healing items, should he need to eat them after a battle, but that was his last resort. Surprisingly, no monsters approached him to attack, likely scared off from the loud, intense fight against the Lynel. He had wanted to claim a victory, but with nearly every resource gone, it felt more bitter than sweet. His boots smashed the snow as he continued walking, heading back towards the site of the battle. It was afternoon, and he had hoped to return to Kakariko Village before dusk. There had been reports of increased Yiga Clan activity, searching for the Hylian that had killed their master. Link had encountered a few of the Yiga Clan sent to capture or kill him, and they were no pushovers. So, he tried to avoid any risk of contact near increased hubs of people, not wanting them to accidentally or intentionally sell him out. Rupees and gemstones had a persuasive power like no other, after all.

Link jumped off the snowfield, paragliding towards the site of the battle. It looked even worse from higher up, no patch of grass spared in the immediate area. Link glided over it, glancing to make sure he had grabbed every potential piece of loot from the monster. Nothing remained. He rode the wind towards the delipidated gate, landing as he began walking the brick path leading back towards the village. The gate truly didn't serve a purpose anymore, just a remnant of a lost age, along with the waterside path. Link couldn't remember what the area had been like before Calamity had struck, but he could see the lost beauty in what remained. He walked peacefully along the route, with him slaying all monsters on his way to the mountain. It would be somewhat embarrassing to return to the village empty-handed, but he'd at least be able to buy some healing items, cook some meals, and get some weapons and shields. He'd be able to boast for slaying a mighty beast, at the very least. 

After crossing through the West Gate, it was clear that the day was turning into the late afternoon, and dusk would be upon the land shortly. Link increased his pace slightly, not bursting into a sprint yet, but moving briskly. The Hero of the Wild was only focusing on the road ahead of him, so when he heard a voice cry out in panic, he was shocked. A man had burst into tears, an innocent-looking Hylian, crying out to Link as he ran up to him, showing clear signs of distress. Link paused for a moment, concern taking over his face as he looked to the man, who seemed to be grasping his left wrist in pain, his left arm not moving and at his side.

"Do you have any medical supplies?!?" The man cried out with tears in his eyes, Link solemnly shaking his head, knowing that the Chillshrooms were hardly enough. He was upset; how could he have gotten so careless with his supplies that he couldn't even help someone who was hurt?

"I don't have any on me, but I can get you to Kakariko village. If we hurry, they should be able to provide some supplies to help treat your injuries." Link had let his guard down, clearly wanting to help this man. He was the Hero of Hyrule, after all, and he had abdicated his duties long enough. All he had to do was get this man to the Kakariko village, and he would have done his part. There was a sinister laugh before the man spoke again.

"You're the one who will need treatment when we're through with you! For Master Kohga!" The man jumped back, burst into a cloud of smoke, and emerged in a Yiga Clan outfit. Before Link could even draw his weapon, the Yiga Footsoldier whistled, with Link hearing two distinct smoke bombs behind him. He grabbed the guardian sword, the only weapon he had left, spinning around to see two additional Yiga Blademasters. The battle was far from a winnable fight, but he couldn't run back to Kakariko village and risk endangering Impa or anyone else there. Link had to stand and fight, hoping that the Master Sword would return to power soon. He just had to stall the fight and dodge for a while, and once he had had his primary weapon, he could rout the assassins. They seemed different, more serious this time. He had never encountered three at once. This fight was sure to be a test of the Champion of the Wild's mettle. 

The light blue hue of the guardian sword radiated on Link's skin as he charged one of the Blademasters, getting in a few quick yet devastating slashes and catching the first assassin off-guard. He had no option other than to focus on the Blademasters; the Yiga Footsoldier could wait. Before Link could continue his onslaught, he noticed the second Blademaster charging at him with a Windcleaver, leading Link to parry the thrust to the side. He kicked the side of the Blademaster in a successful attempt to knock him to the ground before spinning around and raising the sword to catch the other Windcleaver from the first Blademaster. He had lost sight of the Yiga Footsoldier, thinking he had run off in fear.

Link's flurry of attacks was dizzying, but so were the well-placed counters that met his guardian sword time and time again. The Master Sword was almost ready, just requiring a few more minutes to recharge. Link's guardian sword had large, visible cracks forming, and it was close to shattering. Link jumped back from the Blademasters, having inflicted earnest damage but not driving them away. They could tell his sword was on the verge of breaking, and frankly, Link was struggling to fight two impressive enemies at once. Link, however, refused to give in. The courage in him wouldn't let him give up, even in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds. He just had to keep fighting. The two Blademasters briefly looked at each other, knowing they would need to attack at the same time to win, as Link gained the advantage in separating them. The two charged him, and there wasn't much Link could do other than stand his ground. They raised their Windcleavers as they charged, with Link holding the guardian sword to his side. As they approached, their swift downward cuts were intercepted by the sharp edge of Link's blade, with Link's second hand grabbing onto the sword as well, to stop the Windcleavers from breaking through the sword. Link was using all of his strength to push the Windcleavers back towards the Blademasters, hoping to catch them off guard if he could repel the attack.

Link's strength was starting to show, as his technique seemed to be working with some success. He was keeping the Windcleavers from connecting with his body, the sword acting as the only layer of protection. Link could probably survive one slash from a Windcleaver, but two would be much more difficult, considering he had already sustained injuries in this battle, as well as the one with the Lynel. Link loudly grunted as the cracks on his sword expanded, webbing from the middle to the edge. As Link raised his sword above his head, he closed his eyes, the weapon shattering, staggering both him and the two Blademasters back. Link struggled to find solid footing, stumbling backward. He needed a moment to recover, but he wouldn't receive that as a small and blunt material hit the back of his head, causing him to fall unceremoniously forward onto the grass. Link fell unconscious, even if it was only for a moment. 

The Yiga Footsoldier, who had been waiting for the right moment to strike, was holding his vicious sickle by the blade as Link fell. He injured himself slightly in the process, as he used the grip of the sickle to thump Link right in the back of the head. He wasn't celebrating yet, however, as the Champion of the Wild was still dangerous and needed to be rendered helpless. The Yiga had brought their tools to restrain the Champion of the Wild; Link had a length of rope that came with the outfit, ready to be used if needed. The Yiga Footsoldier grabbed the Sheikah slate from Link's hip, tossing it towards the Blademasters, who were still taking a few moments to recover. The sword shattering was unexpected, and the Footsoldier was moving much faster than any of the more seasoned warriors, including Link, who was still out cold. They had intended to kill the Champion of the Wild, but the opportunity to capture him was far more enticing.

"Imagine all the mighty bananas I'll get as a reward..." The Yiga Footsoldier murmured to himself, grabbing the red length of rope from around Link's shoulders, moving swiftly to restrain his arms behind his back. He needed to tie a lot of knots, not wanting to leave even a remote chance of the Champion of the Wild breaking free. A simple two-column knot restrained Link's wrists together, not leaving much room for him to break the knots already, but the Yiga Footsoldier had so many more knots to tie. He wrapped the remainder of the red rope around the center of Link's torso, making sure to secure the rope over Link's already bound arms. They were pinned to his side now too, which meant there would be no way to squirm out of it. When he was out of red rope, he pulled out more brown rope coils to tie Link up, knowing that he had plenty left.

The Blademasters had recovered by this point, keeping their Windcleavers drawn and at the ready. Having been consistently underestimated, Link always proved the Yiga Clan wrong. They had thought Link to be no match for Master Kohga, but they were bitterly proven wrong upon his untimely demise. After that, they spared no effort in locating him, knowing that they needed vengeance for their fallen master. They had always planned on needing to kill him, as the fierce fighter was unlikely to be captured alive, but they had gotten lucky this time around, with Link depleting all his resources on the Lynel. While they hadn't known about that fight, the fact that he held off three members of the Yiga clan with a weaker sword said everything about Link's strength. 

The Yiga Footsoldier continued, making a knot similar to the one that he had wrapped around Link's torso on his upper chest. The ropes covered his arms as well, just under the shoulder, so that even if Link could pick away at his wrist bindings, he wouldn't be able to untie any of the other ropes. He had been tying the knots behind Link, just in case he was able to try to bite at the ropes binding him. No precaution was too extreme for the Yiga. The Yiga Footsoldier then flipped Link from lying on his stomach onto his backside, and he began working on restraining Link's legs. The boots looked like they could give a nasty kick, so the Yiga Footsoldier knew he would have to keep them from being able to move at all. He started by guiding the rope over Link's thighs, the knotwork swift and effective. With his thighs bound together, the Yiga Footsoldier quickly repeated the same knot for Link's knees, as well as just above where Link's boots started. 

By now, Link was on the verge of regaining consciousness, so the Yiga Footsoldier had to start wrapping this up. Another coil of rope was restrained Link, this time binding his ankles together. Any attempt at a kick would be only one obstacle to look out for, as opposed to two flailing legs. As the Yiga Footsoldier stood up from his work, he looked at the new captive of the Yiga Clan, lying peacefully on the ground. Link's mouth was twitching a little bit, and the Yiga Footsoldier knew he had to finish by gagging their newly caught captive, soon to be a prisoner. The Yiga Footsoldier had a bag to carry all of the items to bind Link, and with even more rope in the pouch, there was also a bright red ball gag and a clean cloth. The Yiga had invented the ballgag, mostly because they occasionally took prisoners as bait, and they were often incredibly loud. Link, however, was going to be the first prisoner that wasn't bait; they intended to bring him consequences for the slaying of Master Kohga. 

The Yiga Footsoldier sat down, on top of Link's restrained body this time, before sticking his fingers around Link's mouth. It only took a moment to open his mouth and shove the cloth in, which would help to silence Link. They could face a grave fight that could result in losing their captive if they encountered a mighty Sheikah warrior, a Zora guard patrolling near the area or one of the many Gerudo warriors in the desert who heard Link calling for help. The Yiga Footsoldier wasn't satisfied with the cloth yet, using his fingers to push it deep into Link's mouth. He wanted no risk of it slipping out. 

As the Yiga Footsoldier was removing his fingers, there was a quick and sharp pain as Link bit down on the digits in his mouth, causing the Yiga Footsoldier to yelp in pain, removing his hand from Link's mouth. However, Link continued fighting as the Champion of the Wild threw his head forward, colliding with the man who had restrained him. The Yiga Footsoldier fell backward, landing on Link's boots, as the Blademasters approached, ready to strike. The Yiga Footsoldier held up his non-injured hand as a sign to stop their advance before getting off of Link and standing. 

"Stand him up, please. I've got to get this gag in too." The Yiga Footsoldier stood back while one of the Blademasters sheathed their Windcleaver, obeying what came off as an order. Sure, the Blademasters had a higher position, but he needed their help in preparing Link for travel. Link's teeth had torn one of the gloves, leaving slightly brighter red spots of blood. It was almost beastly, but he respected the warrior's sheer tenacity. As they stood Link up, the Footsoldier gave him a simple command, hoping for some ease in this capture attempt. 

"Please open your mouth, don't make this any harder than it already has been, hero." He said Link's title with bitter disdain as Link struggled against his new bonds. There wasn't much, if any, room to move. He was screwed, at least for right now. However, Link wasn't the type to be meek and submit, even in the face of defeat. He kept his mouth firmly closed, and despite spirited attempts from the Yiga Footsoldier to have the ball in, it simply wasn't possible unless Link kept his mouth open. The Yiga Footsoldier was frustrated, grabbing his vicious sickle and pointing it at Link's neck.

"Open up, or I'll cut your throat!" Link showed no fear in his eyes, clearly not backing down. After a moment, the Yiga Footsoldier lowered the sickle, shaking his head. "No wonder that didn't work; you're the hero of courage. Impressive that even in the face of death, your courage is still looking out for you. But I've still got a trick up my sleeve- and under yours." Link was confused by what the Yiga Footsoldier said as he sheathed his sickle, grabbing the ball gag again. "Hold him tightly." The Yiga Footsoldier issued a stern order to the Blademaster, as his hands, even with one sore after being bit, grabbed Link's shoulders. However, he dragged them down to Link's underarm area as he let his hands sit on Link's armpits.

"Are you ticklish, Hero?" The Yiga Footsoldier didn't need verbal confirmation to see the flash of fear overtake Link's face for a brief moment as he quickly shook his head, trying to deny that he had a weakness. The Yiga Footsoldier shrugged, speaking again with malice in his voice as his hands started moving up and down Link's armpits. "Let's see if you were honest." The Yiga Footsoldier went to town under Link's bound arms, scratching and prodding at his armpits. And while Link attempted to maintain a straight face, the sensation only got more unbearable. He squirmed in his bindings, likely making the rope tighter, as he fought back laughter, tears coming to his eyes after a mere few minutes. There was muffled chuckling, but his mouth hadn't opened yet.

"Link, let it out. The longer you delay this, the more torment it will be for you. Just more and more scratching.: The taunting seemed to be working, as Link's face was reddening with the contained laughter, as the Yiga Footsoldier tried one more trick, with the ballgag still in hand. Given that the Climbing Tunic left Link's sides exposed, the Yiga Footsoldier glided his hands down Link's side, tickling near his ribs. That proved to be the tipping point, as Link finally broke, his mouth opening as he laughed, the Yiga Footsoldier not relenting yet. As Link's laughter continued to fill the air of the dusk sky, the Yiga Footsoldier deftly moved, showing the ballgag into Link's mouth, before securing it behind his head as tightly as possible. Link winced, grunting from the tightness on his new gag. No real noise came out, however, proving the ballgag was effective. Unlucky for Link.

"We caught you, Champion. You're coming back to the hideout with us, where we'll discuss your punishment. I expect plenty of tormenting you before any serious punishment is decided upon, as you killed our master and have injured dozens of our soldiers. You should prepare to pay for your crimes, although it'll be more fun watching you squirm while there, trying to break out." The Yiga Footsoldier's delight was obvious, as Link was getting more and more frustrated with the ropes and the plan. He was also slightly scared, but he tried to show courage in place of fear. The Yiga Footsoldier looked towards the Blademaster not holding Link, talking about how their plan to get him back to the hideout.

"Do you have the sack?" The Blademaster nodded, leading to Link gulping as the Blademaster removed a crumpled up sack from a bag, letting it flatten as it fell. It looked slightly taller than Link, and the idea seemed pretty clear to the Champion of the Wild. That was going to be how they hid him from anyone else on the way, as it was easy to shove him in there without anyone questioning them. They could be transporting weapons, clothes, food, anything. The Yiga Footsoldier's mask hid any emotion, but he was elated. 

"Your carriage awaits, Hero." The Yiga Footsoldier grabbed the beige sack, opening it up and setting it on top of Link's head. "We'll see you in a few hours, don't struggle too much~." The Yiga Footsoldier gave Link a small smack right on his nose before pulling the sack down, over the Champion's face. Soon, the dusk sky and the surrounding environment faded to brown as the material cut off any sight to where they were. It was surprisingly dark in the sack made from some material designed to keep light out, and Link felt very cut off. The grip from the Blademaster holding him up was released for a moment, as the sack continued to envelop him, causing Link to start tipping to the side. He couldn't keep his balance like this, so if he fell, he would just hit the ground. Link grunted loudly in the sack as the tipping got more severe before he began falling to the side.

Luckily, a Blademaster caught him before he hit the ground, swooping up the sack in a bridal style carry. The Yiga Footsoldier pulled the bag past Link's boots, now fully covering him, before tying the knot off. The sack was closed, cutting off all sight and light for Link. The material allowed air to pass through, meaning Link wasn't cut off from oxygen. The Blademaster that had caught him hoisted him up before tossing Link over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Link's hips. Link's upper half of his body was behind the Blademaster, his lower half in front of the man. Link had been captured by the Yiga Clan, leaving him helpless and in potential danger. The question he had left was what they were planning to do with him. 


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Link's encounter and subsequent loss to the Yiga Clan, the Yiga traverse Hyrule to return to the hideout, with the hero captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter took a little longer than normal, but I'm glad to say that it's done and a little longer than the previous one! I really loved all the complimentary comments on the last chapter! It was so flattering to see the Kudos and Comments on the last one. I love, love seeing comments on my stuff! If you have any constructive critiques or compliments, I love hearing either! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, please check out @ NightmareBee on twitter, they created a lovely piece of art based on a scene from last chapter! It looks so good, and I highly suggest you check it out! Here's the link: https://twitter.com/NightmareBee/status/1349012141903388674/photo/1. I adore their style, and I hope you all give a follow! Thank you again!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Bondage, Kidnapping (Both Bondage and Kidnapping, as well as most kinks being non-consensual kinks, are recurring and going to happen in nearly every chapter, FYI) non-explicit violence, non-con spanking.

Frustration was all that Link could feel as his body dangled helplessly over the shoulders of a soldier devoted to capturing or killing him. He had been so careful, taking every step to ensure that he could return to Hyrule Castle and be reunited with Zelda. It was his duty to assist her in containing the Calamity, a job that he had  _ failed _ at one hundred years ago. Link had faced many situations filled with peril, somehow emerging victorious from all of them. How was this the one that had bested him?

Link had been properly immobilized by the ropes. He tried to loosen the ropes binding his wrists together, to no avail. The knots were tied behind him; it was difficult to make out where they were secured. The Footsoldier who had wrapped him up had done a fine job, as, without some type of miracle, he was not getting out. He tried to stretch his fingers enough to reach any knot, but he was having no luck. It had not been Link’s day.

He considered his options moving forward, all of them relying on some miracle. He could try to pray to Hylia, but there was no statue nearby. While this was a risky situation, the goddess’ time was precious, and Link had escaped peril before. As Link had been resurrected already, it was hard to imagine that this would warrant a cry for help. 

Zelda, the only other person he had telepathic communication with, was busy holding back the Calamity at Hyrule Castle. Asking her for help now would be distracting and possibly put the whole land in danger. Link needed to escape this somehow, even if it meant waiting until he got to the hideout. He knew they had a holding cell there and wondered if that was where they would keep him. It would be a difficult task to get out, but at least there would be a chance. He needed to escape or risk facing severe punishment.

Link still tried to break out of his current bindings, of course, as he was known for his persistence. He had little movement with each limb, but his lower half could move as one. He tried kicking with his legs, hoping to catch the Blademaster off guard. It did, as he heard a grunt from the man holding him as he walked. His boots had connected with the stomach of his captor, inflicting some damage. Without any warning, a hand smacked him harshly on his behind, nothing held back. His yelp of pain was silenced by the gag as a stern warning came from the man carrying him.

“You want to upset us more? Do you want us to dish out punishment before we even get back to the hideout? If you keep trying to hurt me, you’ll be getting some painful punishments.” Link still felt the sting of pain, so not wanting to anger his captor, he stopped trying to harm him. It felt unbecoming of the hero of courage to back down, but he was brave, not stupid. When he had a more than zero percent chance of escaping, he could be more antagonistic. 

“Good. Now, stay still. If we’re lucky, we’re not going to see anyone, but if we do, and you move, the strangers will be the ones who are going to deal with the consequences. I don't think you want any innocent lives lost because you couldn’t be silent and still.” The Blademaster smirked behind his mask, exploiting his devotion to the people of Hyrule. The Yiga Clan had no qualms cutting a couple of them down, but Link knew the barrenness of Hyrule. He could not risk any of the few people left in the kingdom. 

Link kept reaching and hoping he would be able to grab any of the knots. The movement was not noticeable from outside the bag yet, and he hoped to keep it that way. If he got the knots free, he would have to go on the attack, get out of the sack, and then figure out a plan from there. If he could get his Sheikah slate back, he stood a chance at grabbing the Master Sword and cutting down his Yiga Clan captors. Few remained in the Yiga Clan who had not encountered him, meaning that they all had a reason for revenge, even looking past the demise of Master Kohga. 

His captors were in a rush to get back, occasionally using dark magic to teleport short distances. Link had fought the Yiga before and knew that they enjoyed disappearing to get the drop on their victims. They also disappeared when they were in danger of being defeated. They ran back to the Yiga Clan every time, with wounds inflicted by Link. Link had never experienced the magic they used, yet, as their captive, he felt the dark energy surrounding him as they teleported. Each time was unpleasant, as though the Calamity was surrounding them. Link felt nauseous each time they cast the spell, a near-constant occurrence.

The sack carrying Link was not well insulated, feeling the breeze as his captors moved quickly throughout the Hyrule countryside. He was trying to use the weather to pinpoint where they were, knowing the layout of Hyrule well. They needed to get him back to the Gerudo desert. They were probably just getting out of range of Kakariko village so far. The breeze was chilly but not freezing. He and his captors were off the typical path. The captor carrying him broke the silence after a few moments. 

“Stop up here. We need some disguises. If anyone sees us dressed like this, Hyrule will be abuzz with the information that the Yiga Clan is stealing people with this so-called hero missing.” The Footsoldier had been barking out orders earlier but seemed more subordinate when the Blademasters were not engaged in combat. Link did not know who was in charge after Kohga, so he could not tell who gave orders to who. 

After yet another teleportation leaving Link feeling queasy in the bag, he was lifted off the shoulders of the man carrying him, set on what felt to be dry grass. Link saw nothing from his burlap confinement, at least not until he looked towards his legs. The bag opened, he was unceremoniously dragged about halfway out, wriggling as he was exposed again to the elements. It had only been about ten minutes of walking and teleporting, but it felt excruciatingly long. He heard the angry voice of the captor who had been carrying him, the anger not directed at Link, surprisingly. The Blademaster had lifted part of his outfit, revealing a rapidly darkening purple splotch.

“Do you see the metal  **spikes** on the bottom of these boots?!” The Blademaster was furious as he continued pulling Link out of the bag until the cool air on the breeze brushed against his semi-liberated face. Link was lying on the ground, all three of his captors standing over him, the masks showing no hint of emotion. Link smirked upon catching a glance of the bruise inflicted on his captor. The Blademaster’s anger was then redirected towards Link.

“Feel free to smile while you can,  _ hero. _ ” The word dripped like venom from a fang of a snake. “But I assure you,” Without warning, the Blademaster’s boot landed on Link’s stomach, as the Blademaster pushed down, causing Link immense discomfort. With his arms firmly secured behind his back, he had no defense against even mere domination moves. He was nearly powerless. “These bruises will be paid back tenfold.” Link was feeling bolder now. If he could manage to overpower one captor, he could use the Windcleaver to cut his restraints. It was an optimistic plan, to say the least, but Link knew it would be easier to escape in a field than the cave of the Yiga. As the Blademaster retracted his leg from his chest, positioning himself to his side, Link went on the attack.

He could only kick with his legs tied together, but that still meant he could attack. He maneuvered himself to his side before kicking up, as the steel on the end of his boots connected with the Blademaster’s right knee. There was a loud grunt of pain as the Blademaster stumbled back, with Link trying to maneuver himself to a hopping position. He stopped suddenly when a blade of sharp steel reflected the passion of his eyes, mere inches in front of him.

The second Blademaster had drawn his Windcleaver, thrusting it to threaten and force him to reconsider his attempted escape. The Windcleaver was turned on its side before inching closer to Link’s neck until the tip of the blade rested just under his chin. The other Blademaster spoke, uttering a warning.

“No more of that. Do not move.” He spoke with such authority, a mandate claimed with ease on the other end of the blade. Link laid perfectly still as the second Blademaster recovered from the blow to the knee, standing once again after consuming a healing potion. The sword tip on Link’s chin was stubborn and unmoving, as the Windcleaver’s master issued a simple order to his subordinate.

“Remove his boots. They are a distraction. The longer we spend trying to get him back, the greater a chance someone will see us.” The Windcleaver was kept directly under his neck, the hero staring down the soldier holding the weapon. He felt the knot around his ankles loosen, the ropes coming off. The Blademaster keeping him sensed that he still had defiance to release, as the Windcleaver was pushed against Link’s chin, not yet drawing blood. Link knew blades well, though, and one wrong move could result in a nasty cut. “Ah ah- Stay  _ very  _ still, hero. Mind the blade.”

The Footsoldier, an apt name for his current task, untied the knots lashing his ankles together. He still could not move anything above his knees, but it was nice for his legs to loosen up a little bit again. He dared not to fight back with a sword at his throat, as each boot was yanked off and tossed gingerly to the side. The knots of the rope were tighter around his skin without the additional layer of his snow boots. His socks, which were as long as his snow boots, provided a thin layer of protection against the ropes. While it would still hurt to get kicked by the hero, the pain would be far more reduced.

The Footsoldier held his legs up, wanting the injured Blademaster to help get him back into the now-empty brown sack on the grass. However, the help he had been hoping for was replaced with another bitter order. The non-injured Blademaster pulled his blade away from Link’s chin slowly before sheathing it again. He made it clear to Link that he was the most composed, and by extent, most dangerous captor.

“Sling him over your shoulder!” The injured Blademaster yelled, lucky there no one was in their immediate area to overhear. The Footsoldier complied, lifting Link with a surprising amount of strength, before tossing the Hylian over his shoulder. Link’s legs, now liberated of his boots, dangled haplessly next to the Footsoldier’s chest, his upper half upside-down behind the Footsoldier’s back. The hero muffled inaudible protests to being carried like this, none of the captors caring. The injured Blademaster approached, the mask hiding his obvious contempt. 

“This is for the first bruise!” His hand gave Link’s rear-end a  **loud** slap, as the disgruntled hero ‘MMPH’d!’ in pain, the gag muffling any real protest. “And this is for my knee!” Yet another cruel spank made the hero cry out from under the ballgag, as the non-injured Blademaster grabbed the empty sack on the ground, readying it for Link’s transport once more. The Blademaster dishing out punishment gave Link’s face a moderate slap, pulling his hand away. “Once we get to the hideout, you are going to spend hours regretting this little… rebellion.”

Link had no time to react to the Blademaster’s slap before the second Blademaster approached from behind, pulling the sack over Link’s head once again, allowing the hero to fall into the bag. Soon, he was hidden inside the bag and laid back onto the dry grass. He had no visuals outside of the brown bag. He could still hear his captors speaking, but they were exceedingly careful to not leave any clues behind. The stoic Blademaster was again ordering the Footsoldier around, reversing the dynamic they appeared to have during their encounter. 

“That… device of his, the Sheikah Slate, put the boots in there. Do not touch anything else. I know that it can teleport us closer to the base, but I want the hero to have a nice, long journey thinking about what we will do to him when he gets to the hideout. Put the boots in there, and get your disguise on. We are three Hylian farmers transporting goods to the Gerudo. If anyone asks to see what is inside or asks to bargain with us, we will explain that this package is the Gerudo. Sticking to the main roads will be far easier than traversing the mountains.”

It may have been risky for the Yiga Clan captors to be discussing their plans of how to transport their new prisoner right next to him. Since they saw no risk of him breaking free, they continued the conversation. Link could hear puffs of smoke as the Yiga changed into their disguises, unable to see what they looked like. He listened to the distinct noise his Sheikah Slate made when turned on. They were not leaving his boots behind for someone to potentially discover. It was a smart move to hide any missing links.

The bag was lifted again without warning, with Link’s upper half yet again dangling behind one of the Yiga Blademasters. This was the same one he injured, as he could tell by the tight grip around his torso. Link had poked the bear quite enough today and was not going to uselessly flail at an enemy he could not defeat. 

While Link could not see the Yiga soldiers, they looked dramatically different. Their illusion magic passed them as convincing Hylian farmers, looking as though one of them was simply carrying a sack of vegetables. Before departing, the Footsoldier equipped the Sheikah Slate to his waist, not wanting to throw it in with the resourceful Hylian. The Blademasters did not notice as they began their journey out of Lanayru, heading north to avoid Kakariko village, sticking close to the water on the path. 

Walking along the path, they were fortunate to not encounter any other Hylians on the road. They had not confronted anyone at the beginning of their walk to the desert, not before a loud voice pierced the air, as a splash of water could be heard from some feet away. A Zora had popped his head out of the water, causing the two not holding Link to turn and face down the Zora.

“Heeeeeeey! If you’re traveling, please let everyone you encounter know that Zora’s domain is safe to visit once more!” The brief conversation was a minor inconvenience for the Yiga soldiers, with the Footsoldier engaging with the unexpected Zora spokesperson. He did not risk revealing any more than needed, so he spoke to the point.

“Thank you. We’ll be on our way and spread the message. Be safe.” It was blunt yet supportive, so the Zora slowly sunk back under the water, waving goodbye to the strange group of farmers, ready to ambush the next set of travelers. As the Yiga Clan continued walking, the Footsoldier exhaled a sigh of relief.

“That was… unexpected. At least that Zora didn’t ask about these ‘vegetables.’ I think we're probably playing this far safer than we need to.” The Footsoldier was cocky. He had the guts to take on Link, and even with the two Blademasters, that was a dangerous move. But the stoic Blademaster shook his head, voicing his disagreement.

“No. We have been outwitted every step of the way by him, and we are not going to let even one small mistake cost us this prize. Master Kohga deserves retribution, and we deserve vengeance. We have the hero now, and no sloppy mistake is going to cost us that.” Link’s discomfort was growing; what exactly  **_did_ ** they have planned for him when he was their captive? It was going to be far from pleasant, of course, as they did not seem wary of inflicting pain. Link did not know how to prepare for it, but they certainly would try to break him down.

He had to remember that he would get out of this dangerous situation and tear apart the Yiga Clan. He had not been strong enough to take them all out when retrieving the Thunder Helm, but with the right weapons, he could storm the hideout and eliminate them all. He just had to give himself the motivation to escape, and in this case, the idea of getting revenge was going to have to push him forward. 

The minutes passed excruciatingly slow as Link was cut off from everything around him as he tried to slip out of any of the knots. His squirming was constant, which only helped tighten the knots. Link’s tongue had pushed the cloth inside his mouth towards the gag, but it still dampened any noises he attempted to make. He made plenty of grunts that were not audible to the Yiga captors, as he groaned anytime they teleported. That was happening again with some regularity as they made their way towards the hideout. 

It was not easy to traverse Hyrule, even when sticking to the main path, but they had very little to fear. In their disguise, monsters could still tell that the Yiga Clan was sympathetic towards them. Hylians and other species would be unlikely to discern that they were members of the elusive organization from their disguises. Even if a sharp Hylian noticed, they would easily be cut down. They were not going to give up this capture.

Link and his captors had reached central Hyrule without being noticed, breezing past the monsters near the path. The teleportation continued, surrounding them with the dark energy granted by the Calamity. Link went undetected by the beasts and guardians as a result. What took Link hours took a mere matter of minutes, as his captors teleported through Central Hyrule, now on the path between the defunct Colosseum and the Great Plateau. The Blademaster holding Link spoke, this time talking to the captive. 

“We’re nearly halfway there, near the place where you’ve been sleeping for hundreds of years. We tried everything to break the cave for years after the war. Nothing could break through the walls. We gave up, knowing you would wake up eventually. We kept ears all over Hyrule, and thanks to a few over-sharing Hylians, we found out that you had awoken. We expected capturing you would be harder than breaking into some cave.” 

A painful blow to Link’s pride came from the Blademaster’s mouth, as he had full control over himself and his weapons, and he ended up in this predicament. He had been safer behind a locked door than he had been with his strength. That was embarrassing to him as a warrior. He wondered what would have happened to Zelda if he had been the only one in charge of her safety. He still did not recall much of what happened before his stasis, yet as his memories flooded back, he felt only disappointment in his abilities as Hyrule had fallen. He was its protector until his last breath, so why had the kingdom fallen, yet he had not?

“That seemed to shut him up.” The Blademaster carrying him spoke, a malicious pleasure in his voice as he did. The Footsoldier chuckled while the second Blademaster remained silent. He was more concerned with any potential threats to the mission than with a wisecrack. “Nothing to say,  **_hero?_ ** ” The ill-intent in his voice spoke for itself, as his hand smacked Link’s rear yet again, resulting in another grunt from the hero. It hurt less with the sack providing one additional layer of protection, but it still stung.

The path narrowed as the Yiga continued as they reached the bridge into the desert wasteland. They quickly teleported across the bridge, knowing that if Link even got the sense they were on a bridge, he could fight back. Though a kick from his snow boots would hurt a lot more than one with only socks on, so Link would be doing insignificant damage while fighting. Plus, a second failed escape attempt would rile his captors further, and when he had no reasonable shot of escaping, the risk was not worth it. 

As the four entered the Wasteland region, warm air mixed with bits of sand brushed against them. Link felt the warmth, knowing that it was likely he would get hot soon. Unfortunately, there was no way for him to alert his captors that he had a piece of gear to protect against the warmth, not that they would let him wear it anyway.

“We’re getting close.” The stoic Blademaster spoke as he came to a halt, turning to the Footsoldier. “You. Go on ahead. Once you get back to the base, make sure to have the holding stall cleaned from top to bottom. We want to make sure there is no stone unturned, as the Gerudo warrior could have left some escape device for future captives. Clean it well. We will continue from here, but someone needs to make sure that everyone else knows we are on our way. Just as a precaution, if anything happens, we also want that device out of range of Link.” The Blademaster glanced at the Sheikah slate.

The Footsoldier was quieter now, nodding and moving quickly ahead, teleporting much faster on his own. Teleporting four people was a lot of energy, even when distributed amongst the three of them. Getting one back was far quicker. The Blademasters continued walking, navigating their way through the canyon. A few Hylians passed by them, not nosy enough to find out what they were carrying. Often in the middle of these areas, Hylian passersby were too focused on getting home safely. 

They only teleported before reaching the Wasteland stables, as they did not want to be seen by anyone on the path to the Oasis or Gerudo Town. Encountering a Gerudo while teleporting would spell danger. They would certainly recognize the tactics of the Yiga Clan. And unlike most Hylians, the Gerudo were ready to fight back against the Yiga. So, they needed to walk ahead and keep contact to a minimum. This was the most dangerous part of their journey after they captured Link. 

They gingerly roamed past the stable, drawing no attention to themselves, the first obstacle easily overcome. No one bothered to say anything, yet it was more lively than usual. Before the Yiga had gotten to Kakariko Village, there had been reports of Link helping rescue multiple people now in the stables. They had been scattered throughout the scaffolding in the valleys; he had managed to just barely save all of them. While it was a tempting thought for the Blademasters to spoil his hard work and kill those he had rescued, the small victories would detract from the goal of just getting him back to the hideout. 

The two continued on the path until the peaks surrounding them came to an end, with the vast expanse of the Gerudo Desert meeting them. They briskly moved along the road, as Link felt the warmth hitting him. He started to squirm harder than he had been, with muffled grunts barely audible to the Blademasters. Any volume of noise making it past the bag was dangerous to them, and no amount of hitting the hero was going to stop him from being loud. Nonetheless, the Blademaster carrying him readied a harsh slap before the second one stopped him.

“Link,  **_hero_ ** of Hyrule, you do not want to struggle now.” The Blademaster continued walking, keeping an eye out for any potential eavesdroppers, before speaking again. “You may think as we did, that the Gerudo who walk along the path are strong. But if we took you down, we certainly would take them down. And the numbers at the Oasis are not nearly enough to stop us. We would slaughter them, and you would be at fault. In the end, they may indeed find our mess and hunt you down, but at what cost? The dwindling population of this land means that even losing a town would be devastating. So, stop squirming, and we will leave them alone.”

Link knew the Yiga Clan were strong, but the threat of merely hurting anyone they encountered was enough to get him to quit struggling. In his mind, he knew that the Gerudo were strong, but he did not think about the obvious, as there were two Blademasters ready to cut them down. Link fell silent as well, frustrated at how everything had unfolded.

As the temperature increased, Link started to feel more flustered. His body began reacting to the temperature change, sweating as they continued to carry him. Even though the climbing gear was breathable, he had been out in the cold weather most of the day, not spending time in the second hottest corner of Hyrule. His body was not acclimatized to the desert weather, and the fact that he could not put on gear to properly combat the heat was working against him. He tried to take deep breaths through his nose, knowing the heat was going to worsen.

It was a brief walk before they arrived at the Oasis, where Link could hear the Blademasters splashing their faces with water. Link said nothing, unaware if anyone was nearby, but with each splash the Yiga made, he grew more desperate to get just a little water. They had set the sack on the warm sand while they cooled down, and Link felt like he was trapped in a sauna, trying heat swirling around him in the bag.

Drips of sweat fell from his forehead as he was hoisted up again, no relief given. They walked past chatter quickly, not stopping to engage with the number of voices around. Link knew that if he were to stay silent, he had nearly no chance of someone else breaking him out. Yet, the Hylian voices around the Oasis stopped him from doing anything. Even if the Gerudo could hold their own, the Hylians stood no chance of realistically resisting the Yiga. 

Link, defeated by the threats of the Yiga, stayed as still as possible as the chatter began to die down, the heat getting to him. The heat, however, was starting to die down. Nighttime would come soon, and Link’s earrings would help him. However, even with the sun setting, the heat would not dissipate instantly. Link dared not move, not until he heard the Blademaster not carrying him speak.

“Well done,  _ hero. _ ” Each time they spoke his title, Link felt an immense humiliation. Linked shifted slightly, not struggling hard but not staying still. “Once we get past these ruins, we do not need the sack. There is only one Gerudo living out here, and she will be sleeping soon. Still, we would rather not risk her seeing you. So, as a token of my appreciation for not making us draw unwanted attention, we will take you out and carry you once we are a safe distance past.”

Even in their Hylian disguises, the Blademaster carrying Link looked displeased, not wanting to reward the captive. However, he seemed to follow the orders of the other Blademaster, hoisting Link through the ruins just outside of Gerudo Town. Within a few minutes, the ruins had been traversed, as the night sky had quickly descended onto the desert. The blistering hot air had become a chilly breeze, one welcome to Link. He was not soaked with sweat, but he had gotten far warmer than he wanted. 

Once they passed by the ice shack and had reached the beginning of the valleys hiding the Yiga hideout, the Blademasters stopped again. The sack was untied and pulled off Link, leaving him exposed and still slung over the shoulders of the Blademaster. He grunted, giving a few test squirms before the arm around his waist tightened. The walk continued, with Link only getting a view of the Blademaster’s back.

His face was flushed red, a result of generally being flustered. His grunts came out muffled as he tried to do anything to break free. However, the ropes holding his arms were so expertly tied, while his legs had no real power. He did kick at his captor again, who shrugged off the hits as minor inconveniences. It was not pleasant to be kicked, but when it was just socks and not boots with heavy steel spikes on the bottom, it was a minor nuisance. 

“Mph! Mmmmphh!” Link continued as the valley was traversed, knowing they were just mere moments away from the hideout. Their plan had been executed flawlessly, as they sped the journey up with a few additional teleports through the desert night. Soon, the sand the Blademasters stepped on turned to rock, just moments away from the hideout. Link, trying to glance around, got to see multiple Yiga soldiers cheering for his capture. Link had not considered that one ulterior motive to taking off the sack was to show him off to the entire clan.

He had been captured. He looked helpless. It was a walk of shame for the ages, one that he could not even move for. Now, as they were just a few steps from the entrance to the hideout, the Blademaster not carrying him slowed for the final time, giving Link one instruction. 

“Take a deep breath,  _ hero.  _ That is the last bit of fresh air you are going to be getting for quite some time.” Link took a deep breath in through his nose as a gulp forced its way up. Link was in the middle of a crowd who all wanted revenge against him. There was no way he could fight through all of them alone, and no one had seen him, so no one knew he was missing. Link knew that the Blademaster was right and that it would be too long before he breathed fresh air again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Depending on my motivation (it ebbs and flows), the next chapter will be out soonish, be it a week or a month! You might notice I decided on 11 chapters for this fanfic, that is subject to change, but that's my goal! There will probably more kinky stuff next chapter, so prepare so that. I'll make sure the tags are updated so that you'll know what is coming before the chapter!


	3. Link meets the whole Yiga Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets to meet all of the Yiga Clan and learns just some of the devious things they want to do him. For avenging Master Kohga, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Before reading this, I implore you to check out the tags! They'll be updating as I go, but they'll provide both a glimpse ahead in the story to get you excited, as well as a warning in case something doesn't stick with you. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As stated in both of the previous chapters, an artist drew fanart of a scene from this, and I'd love it for you to check them out, give a like, retweet, and follow. Their twitter handle is @ NightmareBee, and the link to the picture is here: https://twitter.com/NightmareBee/status/1349012141903388674/photo/1 
> 
> Finally, the tags. This chapter contains the following Non-Consensual stuff: Bondage, tickling, spanking, public humiliation, and striping/partial nudity. this entire fic includes link being kidnapped and bound, so that is every chapter.

Link remembered the first time he had visited the hideout. It hadn’t been long ago since he had to recover the Thunder Helm. He hadn’t expected to uproot the entire Yiga Clan in the journey, especially when he had to be exceedingly stealthy. None of the Blademasters patrolling the hideout had any clue he was there as he quietly snuck around the place, swiping anything of value. He probably shouldn’t have stolen all their mighty bananas and jewels, as those being missing were what most likely tipped Kohga off before their fight.

Link had not wanted to kill Kohga, as his goal was only to get the Thunder Helm. But when Kohga challenged him to a fight over the Helm, Link couldn’t refuse, using magnesis to turn Kohga’s attacks against him. In the end, Link didn’t even get to deliver the final blow, with Kohga accidentally flattening himself! While Link knew the Yiga was unlikely to let him go alive, maybe telling them that would make them more lenient? 

The numerous Footsoldiers and Blademasters that cheered for his capture filed into the entrance rotunda as the Blademaster carried Link into the room. Link caught a peek of a solid iron door closing off the entrance. That was new. Link squirmed worriedly in his captor’s arms as they ascended the steps in the center of the room. When Link snuck in, he figured that this section of the room was for speeches to the entire clan. A darker thought had also taken hold that possibly the Yiga were sacrificing people, yet that fear was unfounded. Link was about to learn the purpose of the pedestal.

Link’s captors set him down on the elevated platform, the first time in a while he wasn’t dangling upside down. Link still tried to pick at the knots behind his back as the Blademasters stepped a few feet away from him, leaving him on full display. Link tried to think of a new escape plan, looking around him. A ring of eight lit torches surrounded him on the pedestal. He considered trying to burn the ropes off and try to fight his way out. No civilians would be in danger, and there was plenty of access to good weapons. Link scooted backward before the Blademaster that hadn’t been carrying him slapped the other Blademaster on the back of the head. 

“You imbecile. You forgot to tie the rope to the ring.” The Blademaster grabbed a length of rope, approaching Link once again. “Alas, poor  **_hero_ ** , there will be no escape.” The Blademaster grabbed Link by the feet, dragging him closer to the center of the pedestal. He grunted in response, flailing as the Blademaster connected the new length of rope to the coils around his ankles. Then, the Blademaster worked the rope length through a small, metal ring protruding from the pedestal’s center, tying it short. 

The Blademaster stood, allowing Link to try to squirm away. Link could only move a few inches back before the rope ran out of length, nowhere near enough movement to get to the torches surrounding him. It was smart to keep him on a makeshift leash. Link loudly grunted with frustration, twisting and turning as the ropes held him steady. The torches added heat to the situation, meaning that not only was Link’s temper rising, so was his temperature. The Blademaster who had just tied him spoke from below him, on the steps leading to the pedestal.

“Yiga Clan! Today, we engaged in an operation to capture or kill the  **_hero_ ** of Hyrule.” His booming voice silenced the rest of the room, Link seeing all the masks of the crowds. They were unknown to him, as he couldn’t see anger or a thirst for revenge; he only saw their face coverings with the eye of the Yiga on them. They all were watching him, not one speaking. The eyes of the Yiga watched without emotion. It was utterly humiliating for the hero to try to break free and fail.

“As you can see, we succeeded!” The cheers of the Yiga Clan members eclipsed the booming voice of the Blademaster with ease. “The Hero went down after dispatching none of us three!” The cheers turned to gasps of shock as the seemingly stoic Blademaster continued. “He barely landed a blow on us, collapsing to one measly strike from a Footsoldier!” The reaction turned into a mix of shock and enthusiasm, as Link angrily tried to break from his bonds, wanting to take down the speaker. Alas, he could only watch and listen.

“Link, the hero of Hyrule, known for taking down any challenge, big or small, failed to dispatch us, the Yiga!” Loud cheers came from every angle; they did intensely hate him. Link tried to shout, the cloth and the ballgag stopping any noise from coming out. “Once we had knocked him out, we tied him up, making sure there was no chance he could get out. Even after our journey, see how his knots hold! His meek attempts to break free have come with no reward! No one in Hyrule even knows we have him!” There was another surprised reaction from the crowd before a loud cheer came. 

“Yes, my Yiga brethren, no one will be coming to rescue him. We do not need to rush our revenge. We have all the time in the world with this  **_hero._ ** ” Link got chills from that; the Yiga Clan weren’t even planning to make it quick. But what could they even do to him? Sweat dripped from his forehead yet again, the torches intensifying the situation. He wanted to know the punishment so that he could get out quickly.

“Now we reveal to the hero, his punishment!” Loud cheers clashed with Link’s anxiety at the moment, not letting the fear show, staring it down with courage. Even as he was tied to the ground, unable to move, a defiant look filled his eyes as the Blademaster approached, locking eyes with him. The Blademaster grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. In a voice that only Link heard, the Blademaster spoke to him. “Are you  **scared,** hero?” Link shook his head in defiance before a moderate slap connected with his cheek, the noise of the impact audible in the echoey room. “You should be.” The Blademaster let go of Link’s chin before continuing.

“Link, the **_hero_ ** of Hyrule, will be standing here, on trial, tomorrow! He will be found guilty of slaying Master Kohga in cold blood; his long, arduous punishments will begin. Each one will be more excruciating than the last. Instead of killing him, we will instead subject him to many punishments for as long as we desire! He will go through a gauntlet of retribution. When this hero finally breaks, and finally gives in…” The crowd was silent, Link’s grunts of protest filling the space. He was horrified just thinking of the punishment.

“When he is finally under our control, we will turn him into one of us. We will use him to take down Hyrule, and become the rulers of the Kingdom, welcoming the Calamity!” There was just pure happiness throughout the room, as a terrified look set in on Link’s face. He didn’t want to endure punishments, but he could handle them. He couldn’t imagine working for the Yiga Clan, picking off Hylians. Link pulled as hard as possible, knowing that if they broke his will, he would become their weapon.

That was his new motivation. Revenge wasn’t going to get him fired up to take down the Yiga Clan, no, the people of Hyrule need some hope. They needed him to be their beacon, and whatever the Yiga was going to try to break him down, strip away his goodness, he would fight back. A look of determination filled Link’s eyes, even as he remained helpless on the pedestal. Each cheer for his demise he heard would only serve as his fuel to get through this, even if it took weeks to break out. 

“Now get your rest! We need to show our captive our revamping holding cell. And for those of you who have been working our brand new prison cell, keep working tonight! Those working on the restraints for tomorrow’s trial, get moving! Make sure to get a good night’s sleep, as our little captive here certainly will not.” One final round of cheers came about, as the Blademaster who had spoken untied Link from the pedestal, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulders. He gave Link’s rear a nasty slap as the Yiga onlookers walked, to yet another cheer. Link winced in pain; his muffled yelps were louder than ever. 

“You might want to get used to that, Link. There is a lot in store for you.” The Blademaster stepped off the pedestal, following the path Link had used to infiltrate the Yiga hideout his prior visit, ascending the stairs. Link tried to talk, muffled fully as the Yiga members passed him by, staring at only him. It made sense that he was the target of their focus, but it was still an uncomfortable experience.

Link often caught the eye of many people in the area; he drew attention with his zany outfits or drew attention because of who he was. He rarely was greeted negatively, and even in cases like the Zora’s domain, he won them over in the end. Now, he was in a secret hideout filled with people who wanted to skin him alive, all of them carefully watching him. He wasn’t going to be able to sneak his way out; he was sure that all of them would notice something amiss. Yet, fighting all of the Yiga at once? That would be a feat for the ages. He didn’t know where his Sheikah Slate had taken, but with the Master Sword, he stood a slim chance of defeating them. 

With no one knowing he had disappeared, it would take time before anyone even thought to search the land. His regular “check-ups” (he wasn’t ready to call them dates yet) with Prince Sidon were how he knew somebody was looking after him. Even when he likely missed the check-up, there was no telling how long it would take to search the world for him. Would the Yiga, who were presumed defeated after Link killed Kohga, be a primary target? Link contemplated all of this as he was carried further into the hideout, his captors stepping over the wooden bridge serving as the entrance. 

“This will be your cell for tonight.” The Blademaster hoisted Link up before standing him up just past the bridge. The holding cell used to have slotted wood now had been reinforced with slotted metal bars, with less chance of escaping. They hardly had any security last time Link snuck in, and now two Footsoldiers were defending the cell. They lifted it with ease, as Link noted the locks on the bottom to hold it in place once they lowered it. The Yiga Clan was not going to let him escape with ease.

“Well, what are you waiting on? Hop in there!” The Blademaster gave him yet  **_another_ ** slap on his rear end, causing Link to hop forward, past the Footsoldiers, into the cell. He expected the bars to descend behind him, but when he turned around, both Blademsaters followed him into the cramped but tall cell. It was at least twice Link’s height, yet if any more Blademasters came into the cell, it would be packed full. The Blademaster who had given the speech earlier drew his Windcleaver, with Link concerned that this would be the first punishment.

“I do not see any fear in your eyes, and I have not seen much so far. I suppose you are the hero of courage, so you would do well to hide it. Nonetheless, our friend here will be undoing those knots that have been keeping your arms under control. Do not get any ideas.” Link wasn’t planning any attempt with the Windcleaver right there, not to mention two sickle-wielding guards outside of the cell. 

“Leave your Windcleaver with me. If he gets a weapon, it will get messy.” The Blademaster in charge of untying Link, the one Link had injured earlier, begrudgingly handed over his weapon, walking behind Link. The Blademaster worked top-down when untying the knots, wanting to give Link as little time possible with his hands somewhat free. Link’s shoulders fell as the ropes did before the Blademaster began to address the ties near Link’s elbows. The knots fell within seconds, Link’s face reddening with some emotion between angry and flustered. It was so easy for them to untie the knots. Finally, the Blademaster got the wrist tie that had been eluding him so much, Link’s arms free of bindings.

It lasted a whole second before his arms were shoved to their respective side, as the Blademaster grabbed each of Link’s wrists, forcing them to stretch above his head. Link groaned as the Blademaster grabbed the red rope, tying the typical two-column tie around his wrists with a large leash attached. Beyond Link’s reach was a small metal ring hanging from the ceiling, to which the Blademaster fed the rope through before tying a knot around it, keeping Link from lowering his arms. Finally, the Blademaster removed Link’s headdress, knowing it would be valuable to the rest of the Yiga.

Link was now in the shape of an I as he tried desperately to pull his wrists down. He was unable to get anywhere near his head. His arms were stretched above him, with the rope secured a few feet higher. As pulling his wrists down did nothing, he attempted to swing them to each side, allowing some movement that would be unhelpful. He turned his attention to the Blademaster guarding the door, who had now put away his Windcleaver. Link glared at him before trying to glance at the ballgag, hoping his captors would at least allow him a chance to speak.

“No. That stays in until at least tomorrow’s trial. We do not want to hear your miserable defenses before then. We do not want to keep the Yiga Clan up from calls for help or any noises from your punishment tonight.” Link's eyes widened as the Blademaster pulled out a dagger, pointing it towards Link. “Well well, there is that look of fear I craved. Relax. I will not be carving  **_you_ ** up. Yet.” 

The Blademaster looked at Link’s climbing gear, noticing the exposed underarms. He observed that the exposure continued down to just Link’s chest before fabric covered his skin once again. It had been hastily sewn together to connect with the back. The dagger rested briefly on the stitches that connected the front of the gear with the back before a distinct ripping noise was made as the blade cut down. The blade cut apart the left side of Link’s gear, leaving the entire left side of his body exposed, from his armpits to his waist. 

The Blademaster stepped to Link’s right side, repeating the process, leaving Link’s sides exposed. His heart was racing as the dagger narrowly missed his skin during the cuts, Link staying perfectly still as the Blademaster cut his clothing apart. When the Blademaster finished, he sheathed the short blade. The Blademaster rested his gloved hand just under Link’s armpit before slowly dragging it down the side of Link’s newly exposed body, some ticklish areas getting an instinctive jerk from Link. The Blademaster chuckled darkly.

“Now, let us get to the bottom half.” Link’s snow boots had been taken off on the way over, while his pants and his knee-high socks had been left on. Link felt the knots loosening around his legs as they spread without the ropes holding them firmly together. Link stood as they untied the rope around his knees, another warning spoken by the Blademaster. 

“If you try to kick us, you will be in for a more pain-centered punishment than the one we have planned right now. So, if you would like to avoid getting roughed up before your trial, I suggest you refrain from attempting to injure us.” The knot that had been holding his ankles together was untied, at last, letting Link’s legs spread apart. He got some time to relish the freedom, but not because the Yiga Clan were feeling generous.

A pair of hands grabbed at his snow pants, yanking them down and taking them off. Link’s face reddened with embarrassment as he stood in only his boxers. The blue and black boxer briefs he had woken up wearing in the shrine of resurrection were the same style he had on today, minus the belt and Sheikah Slate. He was lucky that Zelda had left him a few extra to cycle through. They tossed the snow pants out of the room, leaving Link vulnerable. His climbing shirt had been sliced in half to expose his sides, and his lower half was a short pair of boxers with a long duo of socks.

Surprisingly, they left the socks on, re-tying Link’s ankles, just below his knees, and just under his boxer briefs, around the mid-tight. Three knots tied his legs together, this time directly constricting his skin. He was utterly exposed and helpless now. Link didn’t understand, as the only punishment so far was seeing his clothes ruined and removed. He wanted to get the gag out of his mouth, it wasn’t large, but it made his mouth feel sore with it in.

“Your trial tomorrow will be on your slaying of Master Kohga and your attempts to destroy the Yiga Clan. You are in for a  **long** day tomorrow. But tonight, you will be facing your punishment for what you did to my partner here. Those bruises looked quite nasty earlier, and I am sure they are only getting worse.” Link figured he knew where this was going, preparing himself for a punch or a kick to his chest by closing his eyes. As Link had been expecting a harsh blow, he was caught off guard as the Blademaster cupped his cheek gently, tilting his head up. Link opened his eyes as the Blademaster shook his head.

“No, hero, we are not going to beat you up. As tempting as it is, it would hardly be suffering for you. You get beat up all the time, slashed at, even blown up occasionally! I am sure that the pain is still there, but it is hardly tormenting you if it is just your every other day. That is why we have been working out punishments that will make you squirm and beg to stop. You can take punches, but what can you not take? I have been thinking about that myself.”

The Blademaster was doing a good job psyching Link out, as his hands landed on the side of Link’s ribs, gently spidering his fingers out, causing muffled giggles from the hero. The Yiga mask hid any emotion of the Blademaster. Link wasn’t so lucky, as a smile formed behind the gag, clearly a reaction to the tickling. It wasn’t as though he was happy about his situation, just ticklish. The Blademaster stopped moving his fingers, keeping them placed firmly on Link’s body.

“I suspected that earlier. The Footsoldier with us, to get that pretty gag in tickled you. I was surprised it worked, I figured you would be more stoic in your defiance, at least keep from bursting into laughter, but you took far less time than I thought to break. I wonder how long you would be able to endure here.” Link hurriedly pulled against the ropes holding him strictly in place, as the Blademaster grabbed his side, holding him still.

“So you are. It was hard to imagine that  _ you  _ had any weaknesses, with how you kept cutting us down, one after the next. But you have been undone so easily by just one single…” The Blademaster's voice trailed off as his hand glided down Link’s exposed sides, causing quieted giggles to continue from the hero. “stroke. That was all we needed, huh? I wonder if you will reveal any more weaknesses as the weeks go on. That will be good to know. I wonder how many people know about your weakness. Or would we be the first ones?” Link couldn’t help being ticklish, obviously, but the Blademaster made it seem as though he was somehow weak. Link was the strongest warrior of Hyrule, the man who had held off the Yiga Clan, and they called him weak.

“Mmmph! Immmph nnmomph wwmph!” Link tried to talk back, knowing that the gag was suppressing any voice he had. He wondered if the Blademaster would be interested in hearing what he had to say. The Blademaster raised a finger, settling it over Link’s gag, softly shushing him. He wasn’t interested in hearing Link speak; none of the Yiga Clan were. It would be a surprise if he even could defend himself tomorrow.

“I cannot hear you~. You will have to cry out louder, hero. But do not worry, there will be plenty of reason for you to make noises.” The Blademaster’s finger withdrew from Link’s lips, his hands falling to Link’s exposed sides. “I hope you think you are ready. I want to show you just how  **_wrong_ ** you are.” Link took a deep breath in through his nose, knowing that this was going to be excruciating. 

Then it started. The Blademaster’s hands rushed up and down Link’s sides, Link managing to hold his laughter back for a few moments. The Blademaster’s fingers scrunched up and quickly spread out all over his sides. The Blademaster hadn’t even gotten near his armpits as Link flushed red, his muffled giggles barely being heard. His eyes watched the Blademaster’s hands as they moved, widening at the sight of the tickling. Link squirmed, trying to wriggle out of the Blademaster’s hands, the Blademaster moving with the squirming.

Link tried so hard to hold back an actual laugh, but as the Blademaster moved up to Link’s exposed armpits, he broke into the full bout of muffled laughter, pulling as hard as possible to loosen his restraints. His body felt like it was on fire. He was moving side to side, trying to fight the sensation, to no avail. His arms were tightly restrained, to the point where he couldn’t move to cover his armpits at all. 

“MmmmPHmmPH! Smmmmmmomp!” Link was struggling to focus on anything at all other than the barrage of fingers against his side. He was already fighting tears as the Blademaster’s fingers continued to dig into Link’s armpits, clawing against the bare and sensitive areas, sending shivers throughout Link’s body as he tried his best to resist. After only a few minutes, Link couldn’t hold back the tears of laughter, his tears dripping from his eyes. The Blademaster retreated for a moment, holding his hands in the air. He wiggled his fingers in the air, teasing Link.

“Oh hero, if you think that was bad, you have not even begun to imagine what we will be doing to you over the coming weeks. Each punishment will leave you wanting so desperately to break free, only to realize that we are  **_not_ ** letting you leave here until you are the model Yiga Footsoldier. Who knows? You might even take over for Master Kohga.” Link looked ready to charge at his captor, the Blademaster knowing just how to push his buttons. Not only did he know which emotions were raw and sensitive, he knew which body parts were. Link’s hands formed into a fist, unable to do anything with the strict tie above his head. 

“Ahhhh… Now that is the defiance I want to see.” The Blademaster grabbed Link’s chin, forcing him to look up again. “You truly hate me. You want to rip me apart, bone by bone. That is the look I want to see evaporate away over these next few weeks. From contempt to complacency before you finally  _ obey.  _ It is a shame the rest of the Yiga Clan gets to join in on the fun, but luckily, I get to take charge of everything relating to you. As much fun as I am having, it feels mean to leave out our friend here. We are both going to spend just a little bit of time on you tonight. We do not want to break you too early. We want a challenge, and we will not be content breaking you if it does not take at least a few weeks.”

The Blademaster beckoned the injured one over as he resumed his tickling assault on Link’s armpits. Link twisted and turned as the hands descended on his, scratching at all the vulnerable areas. He had sweated up a storm earlier in the heat, and he was starting to sweat again. The other Blademaster approached him from behind, beginning to tickle his sides closer to his ribs. Link couldn’t see him or account for his movements meaning he would break more easily. Link’s fingers clenched, his toes scrunched, as he tried to focus on anything but the tickling, failing miserably. 

The soft giggles had broken into hard laughter, so loud that despite the cloth and ball gag, the guards outside of the cell could hear. He was tearing up already from the sheer amount of laughter, trying to break out of his bindings.  **_Nothing was working._ ** He was having trouble focusing on breathing, his face flushing red as he swung wildly from side to side. He got a small respite as the Blademaster he injured earlier explored other areas.

The injured Blademaster pulled his hands away from Link’s sides as the other Blademaster continued tickling Link’s armpit. The tickling sensation consumed all of his focus. The injured Blademaster’s hands landed on Link’s pecs, squeezing hard. Link’s laughter broke with a muffled shout that before the laughter quickly returned. Link was in horror that he was being tickled and groped by the Blademasters, his mind going crazy because of the tickling. He felt intense sensations all over, wanting to get out of his bindings and soothe himself. 

Tears from the laughter and tickling fell as the Blademaster cruelly twisted around his nipples, causing an unfortunate reaction for Link in his lower region. His boxer briefs felt tight suddenly as a growing problem pulled against the fabric. He couldn’t believe his body was reacting like this. There were still intense grunts under the gag as he pulled harshly against his ropes, unable to think about the rope burns that would soon grace his wrists. The tickling didn’t stop either, just a full-on onslaught continuing. 

“MmmMMMMPH!” He was getting louder, and the Blademasters were relieved they decided to keep the gag. The injured Blademaster took his hands off of Link’s pecs, the second Blademaster dancing his fingers to Link’s neck, driving the hero wild. He was forced to look at the Blademaster as it happened, nearly bursting with laughter. As Link continued to be distracted by the tickling, justifiable so, the injured Blademaster decided to take a risk. His hands fell to Link’s lower region, grabbing at Link’s private area, groping at the quickly growing problem.

“MMMPH! MMPH MPH MPH!!!” Link’s shouting got louder, even as the Blademaster’s tickling and groping got more intense. The Blademaster squeezed, causing Link to wince hard, his eyes welling up as he felt an unintentional pleasure. Link couldn’t move back, as that would push him up against the Blademaster harder.

“That is enough.” The Blademaster who had been tickling stopped at the moment, looking towards the other Blademaster. “Eventually, if we choose that punishment, we will. But for now… I think we have punished the hero enough tonight. Well, for the most part. I would enjoy continuing, but I think we have made our point.” Begrudgingly, the Blademaster let go of Link, obviously being more handsy than the other.

“I understand. Thanks for stopping me. I don’t want to give him any pleasure down there. He looks like he might _enjoy_ the tickling. It’d be crueler to leave him here for the night, no way for him to get any of it out.” Link hated that he craved some relief down there, yet there was no way with the ropes binding him to do anything of the sort. Not to mention, Link didn’t want to even think about anything sexual while he was there. 

“I think that was a very productive fifteen minutes. But before we go for the night…” The injured Blademaster acted swiftly, slapping Link’s rear  **_hard._ ** It was audibly loud. The Blademaster did it again, with Link loudly trying to object, as the hand was pulled away, the Blademaster stepping away from Link. Link felt incredibly sore down there, as well as most of his body.  _ Ouch.  _

“I’m enjoying that a lot. I’m taking over any punishment involving anything with this.” The Blademaster squeezed Link’s freshly slapped rump, to the obvious muffled objection of the hero. It was a hard squeeze, and given that Link was already sore, it just felt cruel at this point. The Blademaster let go, stepping towards the doorway of the prison. He was done for the night, as was the Blademaster in charge of the punishments. He was still next to Link, now cupping his cheek. 

“Try to get some sleep tonight. It will not be a fun trial if we do not get to see all of your gorgeous reactions of fear and terror. Then again, I do not know how accustomed you are to sleeping while standing. I suppose you will need to get used to it until we finish your new cell. It cannot be that hard to sleep like that. I would not know, however. See you bright and early tomorrow.”

A few torches were around the cell that the Blademaster extinguished, each corner getting darker around Link. The Blademaster acted rather slowly to show Link that the room was incredibly dark already. In a cruel touch, the Blademaster wasn’t content just making Link see the room go dark, as he wanted all of Link’s eyesight cut off. He pulled a silk blindfold from his pocket, not having yet tied it to Link. He wanted the hero to watch the tickling and to see every aspect of his kidnapping. But now? He wanted the hero to feel vulnerable.

“Good night, hero.” The Blademaster spoke as he approached Link from behind, quickly tying the blindfold over Link’s eyes. There was a grunt of panic as Link was blinded, the Blademaster chuckling darkly at his terrified squirming. The Blademaster wanted one last touch before leaving, approaching Link from the front now. He quickly tweaked Link’s nipples, without warning, causing the hero to jump in his binds. It was only once, but the Blademaster paid attention to Link’s boxer briefs, sure enough, watching them tighten around his private region. 

“Well, what do you know?” He spoke quietly before stepping back. “You might be enjoying these punishments as we are. How… peculiar of a hero. Maybe you will fit in well. For now, though.” The Blademaster leaned into Link’s ear, whispering through his mask. “Welcome home,  _ hero. _ ” With that, Link heard the Blademaster’s boots start to fade before hearing the metal gate slam to the ground, locks clicking in place.

The hero tried to fight the bonds, spending hours trying to resist. Eventually, he tired himself out, and despite the uncomfortable pose, Link fell asleep, awaiting whatever punishment faced him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, please let me know what you think, pros, cons, whatever! I love hearing feedback and I'll respond ASAP! Any comments are appreciated, as are kudos and bookmarks! It makes my day to see people enjoying my writing! <3


	4. Link's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, now having been brought to the Yiga Clan hideout and told their plan for him, is forced to face as fair of a trial as he could expect. He also finally gets to learn the names of his captors, a sign of confidence that's rather foreboding for the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm starting to get busier again, so my updates may not be as constant, but I hope you've been enjoying them so far. I know I've certainly been having a fun time writing them. I hope you enjoy, as per usual, let me know what you liked, didn't like, etc in the comments below.
> 
> As in the other chapters, I will include a link to the twitter handle @ NightmareBee for having drawn this fabulous picture of a scene from Link's capture: https://twitter.com/NightmareBee/status/1349012141903388674/photo/1 
> 
> Finally, tags. This chapter will contain a bunch of non-con kinks, but no non-con sex. The kinks include: bondage, spanking, nipple play, bruises, a non-canonical relationship (sidon x link implied), public/verbal humiliation and degradation, and explicit language. Thank you, and enjoy!

Link didn’t know how long he had slept. His arms were sore from being held above his head all night, his skin irritated by the ropes scratching against his wrists as he had fought his restraints. He spent what felt like hours the night before trying to slip out of his wrist knot, knowing that he couldn’t break out of the hideout but that he could at least take his blindfold off and lie down on the cold prison floor. It would be more comfortable than being stretched out and standing up. 

It was eerily quiet, no Yiga voices around him; he didn’t even hear footsteps around. He did hear the soft crackle of flames in the cell from multiple directions. He turned to try to look around, remembering that he had been blindfolded the night before, unable to see anything. He figured that somebody had come into the cell and re-lit the torches; he was disturbed he hadn’t heard anyone enter or leave. 

He tugged on the rope, a shot of pain traveling from his wrist. He winced, trying not to move. His legs, still tightly restrained, had him wanting to beg to be able to move. He wasn’t going to let this break him. Hold out. He had no clue how long he’d been sleeping or when the Yiga Clan would come to collect him for the trial. He groaned as he shifted, needing to move something. 

The cloth inside of Link's mouth was thoroughly soaked; Link wanted to spit it out and be able to move his mouth to speak. Link groggily groaned again, trying his best to struggle. He tried to think about something else, anything. His mind focused on the trial. He wanted to believe that he would at least get a chance to defend himself, but they weren’t exactly going to be accommodating. If he got a chance to speak, just one, maybe he could tune down some of the punishments. The issue was that even before he battled Kohga, the Yiga Clan was trying to kill him, so it was unlikely to sway them.

**_Slap._ ** Link yelled  _ loudly  _ behind his gag, the sound rippling through the air and out of the room. Something firmer than a hand had hit his bottom; it was far more painful. Link’s shame grew when he felt a rising issue in his boxer briefs yet again. He couldn’t believe his body was turning on him by turning him on, he just needed a coordinated resistance, yet his brain wasn’t letting him. His rear had already been sore from the day before, not hurting nearly as much as arms and legs.

“Rise and shine, hero. Or, well, shine. I’ve seen you’ve risen in more ways than one.” The Blademaster’s voice was the same as the one he had injured the day before. Link now knew why the strike was so intense. He whined behind the gag, earning him another  **_slap._ ** Another loud reaction from Link as his knuckles clenched into a fist, unable to do anything. The Blademaster wasted no time in grabbing at the front of Link’s boxer briefs, causing him to try squirming out of his bindings. The grip was tight but not  _ quite  _ painful. The Blademaster let go after a moment, chuckling at the sight of the hero's embarrassment.

“You’re pathetic. The others think it'll take weeks to ‘recruit’ you, but I think it’ll take just a few days. Imagine what the Princess would think, seeing the hero of Hyrule begging for mercy at our knees. All because we smacked your ass? What a hero.” Link was boiling with anger, none of which he could let out because of the horrid gag. “And imagine that boyfriend of yours. The Prince of the Zora with a sniveling coward. Maybe we’ll grab him and show you off to him.” Link pulled against his bindings so hard that the Blademaster moved back in alarm, thinking the bindings might break.

“Ah ah, did I strike a nerve?” Link wasn’t calming down; he was still fighting in his bindings, to the point where Link looked as though he might tear through his skin. “We have no plans to steal the Prince of the Zora, as he might give us a difficult fight. Not like you. But seeing you so frantic about it, maybe we ought to give it a try. Of course, if you do break, he’ll get to see you in all your Yiga glory. What if…” The blindfold hid Link's eyes, but his face was flushed red with anger. 

“What if after we have fun messing with your mind, we send you to kill the prince? You’d lure him in, wait until you get him alone, then you cut the dynasty short.” Link’s eyes were watering as he tried to purge the ideas from his mind, unable to shake the thought. If he somehow fell victim to the mental break, they would make  **_him_ ** kill Sidon. The thought brought such strong emotions to him; they would  **not** make him slay the man that he had such strong romantic feelings. 

Link was straining the ropes, almost looking like he would break them. He refused to cry, now having deeply personal motivations to stay resilient. Of course, Link wanted to defend the people of Hyrule, but the Yiga crossed a line when they even mentioned hurting his beloved. Link’s knuckles were a bare white as the Blademaster grabbed at Link’s blindfold, pulling it up to get a look at his face. Link’s eyes filled with rage, the Blademaster jerking Link’s chin up to force him to look. That was the Blademaster’s mistake. 

Link’s hands grabbed onto the length of rope connecting him to the ceiling as a grip before kicking his bound legs forward. They had only been lashed with rope together, not secured to the ground. Link kicked the Blademaster right between the legs, causing him to shout as he crumpled to the floor. Link had gotten three kicks in on this Blademaster since he was taken captive, two being with his steel-footed boots. Yet this one, seeing as it hit the Blademaster’s private areas, was certain to be the most painful. 

Link saw an opportunity and kicked again with his bound legs, hitting the Blademaster in the chest and making him fall onto his back. One of Link’s Footsoldier guards rushed in, and seeing the Blademaster lying on the ground, drew his demon carver and approached Link. He wasn’t sure what Link had done to catch the Blademaster off guard, but Link looked exceedingly upset, meaning he was dangerous. He shouted to the other Yiga Footsoldier guarding the door, wanting back-up in case Link took him down.

“Get Kazega!” He frantically shouted, pointing his demon carver at Link. Link’s look of anger started to dissipate as he looked at the Blademaster on the ground, groaning in pain, not moving to stand. Link was smirking, letting his rage take the reins for a moment and relish in the pain of his adversary. Nobody and he meant nobody, threatened his prince. “You’ll pay for this!” The Footsoldier was shouting at him, but Link paid no mind to him, looking down at the Footsoldier. Despite his bondage, he felt powerful. 

“Do not worry, I was already on my way here.” A Blademaster, presumably Kazega, entered the cell. It was the same Blademaster as the night before, the one on the ground being his partner. Link looked towards him, with his Windcleaver drawn. The Blademaster sighed as he sheathed the blade, slapping the Footsoldier on the back of the head. “I thought this was an emergency. He is still tightly restrained. My imbecile partner just got too close to him. And judging from the hero’s reaction, he had been provoked by Sutga. You are mindless, Sutga.” He approached Link, dismissing the Footsoldier with his hand. 

“I suppose that you can guess I go by Kazega. It was uncourteous of me to withhold that information yesterday. Telling you our chosen names will not cause any harm, after all, as you are not escaping. But you knew that. You knew that in your current state, you could not get out. Whatever Sutga, this idiot on the ground said to you riled you up. Who knew there was something so personal to you?” Link growled softly through his ball gag as Kazega approached, clearly still agitated. 

“Ah, ah, do not think of doing anything like that to me. You do not want to get on bad terms with one of your judges, do you?” He spoke calmer, and while Link was still enraged, he knew that was the wrong person to take it out on. Kazega moved behind Link, knowing that he couldn’t kick him from behind. He grabbed Link’s torn climbing shirt, lifting it. Seeing as Kazega had cut the shirt’s sides off, the climbing shirt came off when Kazega lifted it overhead of Link. Link whined behind the gag as he was rendered shirtless before being hushed by the Blademaster.

“Your complaints will not spare you of any punishment. As one of the judges for your trial, I spoke with the others about letting you speak to defend yourself. The other judges believed it was an act of mercy. I disagree. I want you to speak the truth not because I think it will vindicate you; I believe it will incriminate you. The more you anger the other judges, the easier it will be to torment you.” Link grunted as Kazega remained out of sight, his dagger now drawn.

“Sutga quit being dramatic and get up. I need you to keep his arms secure. Hurry.” Sutga, who had been wallowing in pain, groaned as he cautiously stood again. He was breathing heavy with the wind knocked out of him with Link’s multiple kicks. He wobbled while standing, checking to make sure he stood outside of Link’s radius. Even with the mask of the Yiga on, Link could tell he was furious.

“I’ll… I’ll skin you alive for that!” Sutga yelled angrily, having moved past his feelings of pain. Kazega was impatient as he shifted his hand with the dagger towards the ring on the ceiling. With one swift movement, he cut just under the ring. That left Link’s wrists tightly bound but not forcibly stretched. Link’s arms felt like jelly after the long night, beginning to fall. Kazega stopped them with his new makeshift rope leash, keeping his arms above his head. 

“ **Silence** ,” Kazega spoke to his partner with commanding authority. “Your job is to hold the rope so that he can’t reach below his head. All you have to do is hold the leash while I carry him. It is exceedingly simple.” Sutga was displeased by how his partner was treating him, as they were equals! Nonetheless, he just wanted to watch Link's punishment at this point. He thought Kazega was taking it too easy on Link; Sutga wanted to bruise the hero and make him bleed.

Despite the treatment, Sutga held the rope connecting to Link’s wrists, stretching his arms up. Kazega acted without fear, sweeping Link off the ground and over his shoulders. Link’s legs were dangling in front of Kazega’s chest as he held them  _ tightly  _ to his body. He wasn’t going to allow Link to get another kick in. Meanwhile, Link’s upper half was looking towards Sutga, who was walking behind Kazega at a respectable distance. He kept Link’s arms stretched out, not allowing the hero’s furious twists and turns to break his grip. Link’s looks showed a strong desire to get revenge, dark energy not often seen emanating from Link.

“Whatever did you say to him, Sutga? He is aggressive, but even he only tried to escape when he had a chance. But there was no chance of him even coming close to break out. And it was different to see a supposedly civilized hero growl at me. Whatever you said, I need to know.” Why Kazega wanted to know, however, was to be more strategic. He was better at threatening Link subtly, while his partner was more assertive. Kazega walked out of the cell, holding Link tightly, as the Footsoldiers who stood guard followed.

“I told that punk bastard that we were going to send him to kill the Prince of the Zora once he broke. He freaked out. I’m considering going out after his trial and kill him myself as revenge.” Link’s eyes watered again as he felt the ropes loosen a little bit. Sutga was rubbing a bruise with one hand. As only Link’s wrists were bound, he could move his hands to grab the rope leash. He did that, then yanked it with all of his strength to pull Sutga closer. The Blademaster, not expecting it, stumbled forward into Link’s reach. Link formed his hands into fists, then punched at Sutga’s face, hitting his mask right where his nose would be. Sutga stumbled back as Kazega stopped, having just crossed the bridge, his hands digging into Link’s bound legs.

“ **Hero. Stop it.** ” The commanding tone returned as Kazega roughly slapped Link’s rear end, frustration mounting in his voice. “ **Sutga.** Can you  _ get a grip _ ? Figuratively and literally. You are actively taunting our most powerful adversary while  **_I am holding him._ ** At least hold the rope steady so he cannot catch you off-guard. Now, grab it and get a move on.” Sutga reached his hand under his mask, rubbing his likely bruised nose, ready to just execute Link now.

“Kazega, you have to give this bastard the harshest penalty possible!” Sutga grabbed onto the rope leash, pulling as hard as possible. Link’s arms were once again stretched, this time to the point of sharp pain. Link shouted under the gag, no tears falling. He had endured quite a bit of pain over the years; this was nothing new, albeit unpleasant. “Better yet, why not just kill him! He’s a bother and could hurt us in the long run!”

“No.” Kazega said as he began descending the stairs leading into the rotunda they had been in before. Link couldn’t see any of it. He wasn’t facing it, and frankly, the only thing he could focus on was attacking Sutga. Link had never felt so consumed by rage before, yet even mentioning harming Sidon brought out his nastiest side. “Sutga, we will talk later. But he remains alive. He is a valuable asset to us. You are going to help restrain him for the trial. Now, enough bickering, let us go.”

As he was carried further down the stairs, Link saw the room where the Yiga Clan had gathered the day before, trying to get a glimpse around. There were  _ loads  _ of Yiga Clan soldiers in the room, all of whom were whispering to each other while Kazega carried Link in. Link felt his heart beat faster, he wasn’t scared that they would hurt him, but he was vulnerable in front of every one of them.

His captors ascended the pedestal. Kazega released his tight grip on Link as Sutga let go of the rope leash, meaning Link had a brief window of time to move. He stayed still as he took in the sheer amount of Yiga Clan soldiers in the room, all armed. There had to be at least fifty-some, possibly even more. Link could not take the many Footsoldiers and few Blademasters on. There were eight Blademasters in the room, six standing at the top of each staircase, with two of the eight staircases vacant. Link figured that would be where Kazega and Sutga would be. Link glanced down at the pedestal, now having an extra addition of four metal cuffs, all open. 

Kazega stood Link up, untying the knots around his legs. He was perhaps at his least restrained moment, as while his hands were bound in front of him, he had full use of his legs. Link knew that if he tried to make a break for it, he’d meet with a flurry of blades. Kazega put his hand onto Link’s shoulder, pressing down with an intense amount of force. 

“Kneel. Put your legs into the shackles.” Before he could even kneel, Kazega pushed on his back, with Link stumbling but remaining standing. Link looked down before kneeling and moving his legs into the opened metal cuffs. They seemed to match his legs perfectly; he wondered if they took measurements the night before. Two shackles were to go over each ankle, while two more were going to snap into place just under Link’s knee. Kazega quickly worked, securing the metal shackles in place. After trying a few test squirms, Link could barely even move his legs. The kneeling made him look weak and lower than everyone.

Link looked around the room, looking up for the first time. There were now long, chain shackles dangling in the air near the pedestal. Link almost admired how fast the Yiga built the restraints for him. Kazega stepped in front of Link, untying his wrists. Link allowed them to fall to his side for just a moment; he needed some time to recover the use of his arms. Unfortunately for Link, Kazega snapped one of the dangling shackles around Link’s left wrist, tightening it so he could slip out of it. He repeated the process on Link’s right arm before the chains on the other end of the shackles got pulled taut, pulling Link’s arms into the air.

“Hopefully, that is tight enough to hold you.” Link’s upper half looked like an X, with his arms now above his head, both tightly bound to the left or right. The chains were causing a moderate amount of pain, more soothing than the ropes that had restrained him the night before. “Do not even dare to think about biting me. I am granting you freedom from your gag, and you will be getting water in a moment. Keep your mouth open when I remove the gag. Do you understand?” Link nodded.

Kazega  **_finally_ ** unclasped the ball gag, giving Link’s jaw some much-needed respite. Link followed his order, leaving his mouth open as Kazega’s gloved digits reached in, fishing out the wet cloth. When he pulled it out, he tossed it onto the ground in front of Link, as he signaled a Footsoldier to walk onto the pedestal. The rest of the Yiga Clan continued murmuring in the crowd, speaking to one another. The Footsoldier stood in front of Link with a cup, pouring it into Link’s mouth rather quickly. 

Link swallowed as quick as possible, thirsty from the night before. When the cup was empty, Link sighed gently, not giving thanks for the drink. He wasn’t grateful for their hospitality, as he knew they were going to torment him in whatever demented ways they wanted. The Footsoldier retreated to the crowd, as Link took a few deep breaths before speaking for the first time since his capture.

“Let’s get this farce over with.” Link was typically witty and more charming, but the last day had taken a lot of his charisma away. He was still furious about the threats made against Sidon. Any time he remembered Sutga’s threat, his fists clenched in outrage. While he knew he couldn’t do anything about it at the moment, but Link couldn’t wait until he got out to go after Sutga. No mercy for him.

“Bite your tongue. We are acting more than fair by even giving you a trial. Now, if you would be quiet.” Kazega stood just inches in front of Link, giving an opening announcement to commence the trial. “Yiga Clan! Before your eyes, the accused kneels. He is on trial for assassinating Master Kohga, assaulting and attempting to kill numerous Yiga Clan members, and stealing the Thunder Helm from us!” Link received multiple boos, so  _ no one  _ was on his side. Minus Kazega, the seven Yiga Blademasters stood, watching Link test his bonds. Kazega snapped, the ring of torches surrounding the pedestal alighting.

“The trial shall commence! The Blademasters, including myself, shall ask questions to the accused. He shall be allowed to respond. Once he’s answered any questions we have, we Blademasters shall decide his fate. A majority vote shall decide on his guilt and subsequent punishment. The punishments for finding him guilty are as follows: Lifetime imprisonment, execution, or mandatory conscription, where we mold Link into our perfect weapon.” Link scowled at the thought, his gloomy expression filling the room. He already had all eight guilty votes; the real trial was his punishment. Link could probably handle lifetime imprisonment, as somebody could come along to rescue him, but the other two were the ones he needed to avoid. The execution wasn’t an option.

“I shall now move to my spot, as the first Blademaster may ask his question.” Kazega moved past as Link strained to turn his head to the right to see his first questioner. The heat on the pedestal was warming up from the flames of the torches. Link didn’t seem to be struggling as he awaited the first question to start. When Kazega spoke, the first booming voice filled the room.

“Link. Menace of the Yiga.” Link rolled his eyes, as that was the third judge solidly against him before he even got a choice. Hyrule would have at least given the Yiga a chance had it remained standing. “When you last visited this hideout, you snuck past our ranks to retrieve the Thunder Helm, one of our most treasured possessions. On your quest to retrieve it, you encountered and battled Master Kohga, where you slew him in cold blood. Why did you kill Master Kohga?” Link lowered his eyes, continuing to face his judge.

“I did not kill him.” Link spoke with authority, short when he could help it. “Kohga-” Before Link could continue, a flurry of gasps shot out of the Footsoldiers. Link had already disrespected them by not referring to Kohga as a master. “He attacked me! I fought back, yes, but I only fought him because he tried to kill me. In the end, his own failed technique is what sent him into the pit, not me.” Link could tell he had upset much of the audience, but that was just the first question. The second Blademaster stepped forward. 

“Refer to Master Kohga as such, wretch.” There was the majority against him. “You, in your insulting last answer, did not explain why you were at our hideout. Did you come here to steal our Thunder Helm, and in your attempts to steal it, kill Master Kohga?” Link didn’t have a satisfactory answer to them, and he was only upsetting them more. He figured that if he couldn’t convince them, he would be honest.

“I did not come to steal the Thunder Helm. That would suggest it belonged to you. I came to liberate it and return it to the Gerudo, the rightful owners. I did not kill Kohga. You all fail to grasp this, but I did not want to kill Kohga! He attacked me, and he messed up. That’s my answer. I was not strong enough to fight Kohga without using his techniques against him; I wouldn’t have been able to slay him on my own.” The third Blademaster stepped forward.

“You are an enemy of the Yiga Clan as you have attempted to kill every one of us. Why do you keep attacking us?” Link looked insulted himself, as the audience of Yiga Clan members that had tried to kill him cheered. Link wasn’t confused by why they were projecting their actions onto him, but he was certainly upset. 

“I don’t! You all tried to kill me. In this capture attempt, one of you needed help. I tried to bandage you up before you attacked me! How dare you accuse me of coming after you! Kohga himself said that he had been looking for me. He dispatched all of you to target me, to bring me in or kill me.” There wasn’t a real reaction from the crowd as Link refuted that point, but he knew it wouldn’t save him from a guilty verdict. Then, the fourth Blademaster spoke. Link could tell by the way the Blademaster was having trouble standing that it was Sutga. 

“How would you feel, hero, if we killed someone ruling one of Hyrule’s factions?” Link’s nostrils flared as his fists clenched, knowing where the question was going. He looked ready to burst, as Sutga asked the expected. “Someone you thought of as family. Someone like the Prince of the Zora, Sidon! How would you feel if we slaughtered him in cold blood like you did Kohga?!” Link shouted back, the typically quiet Hylian’s temper showing. 

“Don’t you dare bring him into this!” His shouts deafened the room as he aggressively pulled against the chains binding his arms, continuing. “He is innocent, as am I! I don’t care if any of you want to accept the truth that Kohga was a blubbering idiot who killed himself in trying to get rid of me! He deserved what he got, and if I could go back and change it, I’d make sure to finish the job myself.” Link had upset the entire room at this point, knowing that he had sealed his fate for one of the worst punishments. Lifetime imprisonment couldn’t be a realistic option. The fifth and sixth Blademaster, stunning Link, had no further questions. They knew his fate. Kazega was the seventh, stepping forward. 

“I have no questions left for him. I want us to discuss his punishment. He is guilty. We will vote on this, of course, but moving onto his punishment, it is clear that a life in prison is not enough. And killing him would be granting him far too kind of mercy. The Yiga Clan demands revenge, so that means tormenting Link until he can be the weapon the Yiga have needed. We will destroy his reputation across Hyrule rather than make him a martyr. He’ll carry out high and low profile assassinations, for the name of the Yiga Clan and Master Kohga. That would be a just punishment for this fiend.” Kazega got wild cheers from the Footsoldiers, stepping back at the final Blademaster chose not to ask Link a question. Kazega stepped forward, his voice dominating the room once more.

“Now, Blademasters, cast your votes for both deciding the trial and his punishment!” Link looked around, blinking back any tear that threatened to fall. He saw the Blademaster’s gather into a quiet room, all eight of them. The Footsoldiers remained in the room, watching Link squirm and struggle. He knew the bindings weren’t going to break. He was beyond flustered, as outrage just felt like his default emotion right now. With them now knowing Sidon was his weakness, he had a reason to fight for himself. He could not bear the thought of harming Sidon. The Blademasters returned after only mere moments, with Kazega climbing the stairs onto the pedestal, taking his place right in front of Link. 

“Yiga Clan! The Blademasters have voted. Link, the savior of Hyrule, an enemy of the Yiga, is unanimously found guilty!” Link knew Kazega was lucky he was bound, as otherwise, he would tear the Yiga apart, with or without a weapon. “As for his punishment, there was a split decision. Three Blademasters voted to execute Link. Five of us voted for mandatory conscription. Link shall be subject to a series of punishments meant to break him down. We do not know how long this will take, but we will not put Link onto the battlefield until he follows orders precisely. Whether this takes days, weeks, or even months, Link will endure a punishment like no other. You may rest easy, Yiga, knowing that he will not be resting at all. His first punishment is to begin immediately!” 

Link looked up, confused before he felt something get shoved into his mouth. His face soured right away as he tasted it before the ball gag from earlier was pushed deeper in and tightly secured. Kazega knelt next to Link, unlocking the ankles and knee shackles. Before Link could move, Kazega tugged roughly on two of the metal shackles, with them popping out of the ground, attached to a chain hidden under the pedestal. This chain gave them a short tether as Kazega snapped them around Link’s ankles.

“Stand up.” Link complied with the order, surrounded by Yiga soldiers. Kazega made sure to force the chain's lead into place, not moving until Kazega wanted to. Now, Link could move only a few inches with the binding on his legs. His legs, however, couldn’t go anywhere as they tightened the shackles around his wrists, granting him no freedom of movement. Kazega stood, looking down at Link through his mask.

“You look unhappy. I would assume it is the pair of socks in your mouth?” Link looked disgusted as he tried to push them out, the ball gag blocking the way. “My idea. We are warriors, and it is a very unpleasant taste as it lingers. You will soon have other issues to occupy your mind, however.” Kazega snapped, with the torches around Link extinguishing. It wasn’t dark in the room, as it just got rid of the warmth around him. 

“You can thank Sutga for noticing this earlier. He’ll be helping with this, Link.” As Link focused on Kazega, something hard hit his rear-end, causing him to yelp. As he grew hard in his lower region, Kazega reached his hand up, tweaking at Link’s nipples. Link’s eyes went wide, with Kazega pinching them constantly. Link was feeling pleasure from that before another  **_SLAP_ ** interrupted him, hitting him on the ass. 

“Mmmmmm-MMMMPHH!” Link gave a pitiful look to Kazega, who only increased pressure on Link’s nipples, as Link felt a hand lowering the back of his boxer briefs. His rear was now out and on display. Whatever object they were using connected directly with his ass again, now a bright shade of red. They had been slapping it enough the last few days to leave enough of a sting behind, but this hurt differently. Kazega, not releasing Link’s nipples, spoke to him.

“It is more painful, no? It is a sanded and polished boat oar. You will get thirty hits now, and you are two in.” Link was wincing in pain as Sutga gave  **spank** after  **spank** after  **_spank_ ** **.** Five in and Link was already feeling a flurry of emotions. Kazega wasn’t doing anything but tweaking his nipples, Link almost wished he would just do something about the problem raging in his boxers. Little did Link know that was part of the punishment. 

“Mmmmm~ mmPH!” He was involuntarily moaning as Kazega continued toying with his nipples before the spanking came. He winced and groaned in pain every time, and Kazega was enjoying watching the torment on Link’s face. Sutga continued, hitting from different angles, different strengths. Link had thought that after a few more hits, he was starting to get used to it. What he didn’t know was the Sutga was intentionally lightening his blows to deliver a harsher one. It was Link’s tenth one, as Kazega tugged while Sutga gave the nastiest hit he had. Link’s rump was a dark red now, matching the color on his face.

“I want to savor this look, Link, as you pathetically writhe in pleasure and agony.” Kazega started up again, Sutga not stopping. Over and over. What felt like hours to Link was shockingly not long for the Yiga, much like the tickling. Each groan/moan was music to the Yiga’s ears, as Link was now approaching twenty. He had made it this far without letting the pain or pleasure get him, but as Sutga gave a colossal strike with the 20th one, Link’s tears finally dropped, a look of confused defiance still filling his eyes. Kazega was teasing him so well, and he could do nothing about it.

“You want relief, I can tell. You cannot hide behind your hero complex here. The issue is, I am not providing it. Your arms will always be out of reach. We were not going to drive you insane with pain, as you can handle that. But when have you ever been kept from pleasure? I would wager that your hero complex always came first, and you never had any time over the last year to indulge yourself.” Link was unnerved by how well Kazega had described him, but the Blademaster kept going.

“I even believe you had not considered it before. Your dedication to the Princess, to Hyrule, outranked any pleasure. But you are a Hylian too. That pleasure that you are going to crave desperately will dangle in front of you. Over and over again. When you finally break, it will be because the satisfaction you are craving will be offered. Once you become one of us.”

Link tried to look away before Kazega resumed his tweaking, and Sutga resumed his smacking. Link didn’t want to admit Kazega was right, but this was all he could think of, Relieving himself. With each tweak and slap, Link craved it more. Sutga was holding nothing back, with Link’s rear turning a reddish-purple now. He had many, many bruises back there now. He wouldn’t be able to sit right for a while. Sutga finally began to speak, having been silent until now.

“Twenty-seven!” A smack that caused Link to stumble. If it hadn’t been for the chains forcing him up, he probably would’ve fallen to the ground ages ago. “Twenty-eight!” It was almost over, right? Just two more. Kazega wasn’t letting him rest either, each pinch getting more forceful and more intense. Kazega wasn’t even changing much, but Link was getting more sensitive each time. “Twenty-nine!” Link hadn’t been able to focus on anything but the tweak and beat, not the sock in his mouth, nothing. Link’s boxer briefs had a wet spot on the tip of his member, but Link wouldn’t be able to release anything without some sort of stimulation down there, which he was not going to receive. 

“Thirty!” Sutga swung hard as Kazega twisted hard, causing the loudest and yet, a most relieved groan from Link. Kazega released the grip on Link, allowing him to take a moment to recover. Sutga, however, was cruel as usual.  **_SMACK._ ** Link yelped behind his gag, more tears falling as the thirty-first smack hit, with Sutga circling to stand next to Kazega, boat oar in hand. 

“What a pathetic hero, eh Kazega? In tears, in pleasure, and ass purple. This punishment is only his first real one. I told you he was going to break easy.” Sutga handed Kazega the boat oar, using his hand to give Link one final smack on his rear before descending the stairs. Link’s body felt exhausted, as the chains were the only thing still holding him up. 

“That was exciting. I might go ‘ _ relax’  _ after this, take some time to myself to do whatever I want. You must be jealous. You, however, still have more punishments ahead. You might want to prepare yourself mentally. If you are going to be as easy to break as Sutga says, I might need to rile you up as he does. Do not disappoint me, hero.” 

With that, Kazega walked behind Link, admiring Sutga’s handiwork. His partner was annoying at times, but he was unrelenting and passionate. He pulled out Link’s blindfold once more, tying it around the Link's eyes. Kazega wasn’t courteous enough to lift Link’s boxer briefs again, leaving his purple bum on display for the Yiga Clan to admire. How cruel. He departed, leaving Link alone to beg. Beg for a Yiga soldier to take pity on him and lift his boxer briefs and remove the blindfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any comments or critiques you had below! I love seeing all the comments, so I try to make sure I respond to all of them. Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and hits, and I hope you continue to enjoy as I keep going. My end goal is still 11 chapters, but that could shorten slightly or lengthen depending on how this fic goes. Thank you again for reading, I really appreciate it. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'd love feedback and some comments! Constructive Critiques help me and are welcome! Link, Sidon, Master Kohga, and other characters and world belong to Nintendo, with a few OC Yiga Members to appear later.


End file.
